


Wait For Sleep

by Antheas_Blackberry



Series: I'll Wait For You Always [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, canon compliant wine consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Several years before Aziraphale and Crowley reunite, they both are haunted. This is Aziraphale 'coping.' Part 1 of 2 short snippets of their lives.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'll Wait For You Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171850
Kudos: 6





	Wait For Sleep

_Aziraphale_

Aziraphale is horribly depressed. A bottle of wine, open beside him, is nearly finished. He’s listening to a mix tape that Crowley once made for him while he looks through old photographs and cries.

He is so terribly alone. He is just going through the motions of life. He couldn’t cut it as a teacher, an academic, a son or a friend. He’s failed at everything. He’s got nothing. He is nothing.

Aziraphale gets to his feet, rather wobbly due to the wine, and puts the photo album away. He doesn’t want to ruin what little he has left with his tears.

Unsteadily, he walks down the hall to his bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed. He opens the bedside table drawer and contemplates the sleeping pills and antidepressants he has hoarded. It would be so easy to wash them down with what is left of his wine. He lets his fingers trail across a strip of pills as he contemplates.

With a heavy sigh, he slams the drawer closed. Aziraphale falls back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. He remembers stars and constellations and long, crimson locks and freckles as he cries for everything he has lost.


End file.
